What She Learned About Love
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Shiho's reaction to finding out that Yzak is engaged and how she decides to deal with it and move on. One Shot, One sided ShihoYzak.


**Hey Guys! So I know I should be updating my two stories but I have about four or five one-shots I've been meaning to post/edit, so I decided to take a short break and do that. This is one of those five stories, it's the saddest one, but I hope it's still enjoyable. It features a very one-sided Yzak Shiho and also a cute Shiho Dearka friendship scene. So I hope you guys enjoy! And a quik note: Italics are Shiho's thoughts. PLease R&R and I don't own Gundam Seed! **

**What She Learned About Love**

_Engaged…_

"Hello? Shiho…you hearing me?"

_He's getting married…_

"Earth to Shiho!" Dearka yelled waving a hand in front of Major Shiho Hahenfuss face.

"Yes...I'm hearing you," she said. Dearka laughed.

"I know I was surprised too. I mean it IS Yzak Joule we're talking about. What girl would fall in love with him?"

_Me…_

Dearka continued to laugh at himself. Shiho cracked a smiled, not wanting to give herself away. "Well at least it means there's hope for the rest of us!" Dearka cheered joyfully. "He's bringing her to the office today. Supposedly she wants to meet us," Dearka continued.

"Here?" Shiho squeaked.

"Yes, but it's really no big deal," Dearka said. "Well I'm getting coffee, you want any?" he asked. Shiho shook her head. Caffeine was the last thing she needed. He began to walk away. "You ok?" he asked. "You seem…I don't know moopy," Dearka said.

"Now you're just making up words. I'm fine," she assured.

_Of course I'm not fine…_

Dearka was a good friend and Shiho wouldn't have been surprised if he already knew how she felt. Shiho sighed loudly. She had expected this, but she hadn't expected it to hurt so badly.

_I love him…_

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but somewhere along the way she feel in love with her Commander. She was pretty sure he had no clue, because he was pretty clueless when it came to girls. She also was one of his best friends.

But now she was losing him forever. Forever was a long time to not have someone. She bit her lip to keep from crying. She wasn't going to cry at work, she would wait until the privacy of her own apartment. She banged her hand on her desk.

"Doing that will break the desk Hahenfuss and I know you don't want to have to pay me," Yzak Joule said making his grand entrance that morning. He took off his coat and hung it on the rack and made his way to her desk. His sharp blue eyes were intense as always and his hair was perfectly straight. He was so amazing at everything. She couldn't help but love and respect him.

"Sorry," she whispered, hiding her eyes. "CONGRATULATIONS!" She yelled suddenly and very loudly. Yzak backed up a bit.

"Has Dearka already told everyone? I guess I should've expected that," he said.  
"Thanks," he finished. "You seem quiet," Yzak commented, as he began to unlock his office.

"Tired," Shiho said quickly.

"Well no sleeping," he said firmly and angrily, disappearing into his office. Dearka re-entered sitting down with his coffee.

"Woah…Shiho are you SURE you're ok," Dearka repeated.

"Just peachy," she snapped. Dearka narrowed his eyes. Shiho returned to looking at paperwork trying to ignore all thoughts of Yzak.

_I love him…_

A few hours later, the door opened and a petite girl with short blonde hair entered the office. She was wearing a small pink dress and had her hair lightly curled at the end.

"Um…excuse me…" she said quietly. "My name is Adella, I'm looking for Yzak Joule…" she said.

_I'm going to punch that pipsqueak! _

"Oh hellooo," Dearka said immediately standing. "What business do you have with him…because honestly, I'm probably more interesting." Shiho slapped her forehead and stood up. Dearka was a good friend, yes, but he was also an idiot and sometimes a sleaze.

"Well actually…I'm his fiancé," she said holding out her hand with the ring on her finger.

"You'll have to excuse Dearka. Quite frankly, he's an idiot," Shiho said hitting him on the head.

"Ouch! Geez!" he scowled.

"I'm Shiho Hahenfuss," she said holding out her hand.

"It's really nice to finally meet you. Yzak has told me about you. It's really… awesome that you're in the military," she said sweetly. "I'm jealous."

_I'm going to kill her…she's so nice..._

Shiho had almost been expecting her to be an ass hole...just so it would be easier to hate her, but Adella was making it extremely difficult.

"Shiho is one of the best," Dearka said. A door slammed and Yzak stormed out of his office.

"DEARKA!"

"Shit! He totally figured out that it was me who doodled on that report…and dropped it in water…and spilled coffee on it," he said running back to his desk trying to act innocent.

"Of COURSE, he realized that it was you! No one else is that careless!" Shiho commented. Yzak stormed over to Dearka's desk. Shiho tried her best not to laugh.

"Do you see what you did to this report?! DO YOU SEE?!"

"How do you know it was me?" Dearka asked innocently.

"CAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY IDIOT WHO WOULD DO THIS!" Shiho burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny Hahenfuss?!" He yelled turning around. "Oh…Adella," he said surprised by her presence. She approached him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey sweetie," she said.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to hear me yell," he said softly. She smiled.

"Oh no, you looked all powerful and sexy," she cooed and fixed his uniform collar. He cleared his throat. Shiho rolled her eyes and Dearka, who had gone to stand by Shiho, mimicked her. Yzak glared at the two of them.

"Well I see you've met Dearka and Shiho," he said.

"Yes they seem really nice," she said sweetly.

"Ok well give me two seconds with Dearka. I have to explain how reports are supposed to be done." Dearka folded his arms.

"Alright…but only if you tell me sexily," he said twirling into Yzak's office. Shiho snorted.

"That's Dearka for you…He's insane," Shiho said.

"He's quite a character," Adella giggled.

"Yeah, the two of them are so funny. I love hanging out with them," she said.

"Yeah…Yzak's a great guy," Adella smiled happily. "I'm so lucky." Shiho sighed.

"You really are. He's amazing," she said finally. Adella glanced at Shiho quickly. She opened her mouth but was cut off by the re-entrance of Yzak and Dearka.

"Hey Adella, how about we grab some lunch?" Yzak offered grabbing his coat.

"Sure!" she said happily. "It was nice meeting you two!" she waved and left with Yzak. Dearka and Shiho made their way to the cafeteria.

"She's really nice," Shiho said. "I'm…happy for him," she said. She meant it. Adella was a nice person and Yzak deserved to be happy.

"Yeah…at least someone finds him sexy," Dearka laughed. Shiho couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Alright…I'm going home," Shiho said at the end of the day. She was looking forward to a nice cup of tea and sitting in her pajamas.

"See ya," Dearka said. She walked into Yzak's office.

"Goodnight Joule," she said.

"Night Hahenfuss."

"She's really great," she said.

"I'm glad you think so," he responded. In her mind, Shiho imagined Yzak saying something cheesy and kissing her, saying that she was actually the one he wanted. But she'd been waiting for that for years and by now she'd learned it wasn't going to happen.

_I'm in love with you…_

She wanted to scream and tell him that he was meant to be with her…but how could she? She had seen how happy he was and Adella seemed nice and to really like Yzak. So all she could bring herself to say was,

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Shiho chuckled at herself sitting on the couch. She looked like the typical girl who had just had her heart broken; Watching re-runs of a sappy T.V show, eating ice cream, sitting in her pajamas and having a tear-stained face. There was a knock on her door.

"Shit," she cursed. She was in no mood to entertain anyone. She opened the door to find Dearka standing with a pizza and some sodas.

"I thought you might need a friend. And from the looks of things…I was right," he said placing the food on the counter.

"Dearka…but…how," she stammered.

"Please, I knew the moment I told you he was getting married that you were in love with him."

"What?" Shiho said. She had never said it aloud…that she loved him.

"That you love Yzak, it's true right? That's why you're crying and looked as though you wanted to die all day at work." Shiho began to feel the tears rising, this time she didn't hold back.

"It's true," she confessed. "I love him…I love Yzak Joule."

"Why have you never said anything?" Dearka said.

"I don't know," she said. "I was always shy…I figured he wasn't really looking for a girl, especially his best friend," she said sadly. Dearka hugged her.

"You should tell him…at least let him know," he said.

"No, he's so happy with Adella. I'm not going to say anything," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Dearka said.

"I…am too," she finished. "But life isn't one big fairy tale," she said. "I'll move on. Find someone else…you know," she sighed heavily wiping another tear away. "Right now though, pizza sounds great," she said, grabbing a slice.

"Sounds good to me!" Dearka said.

"Oh and Dearka…" she began. "Thanks." _  
I love him…I can't be with him…but at least he'll be happy._

**_Hey so it's kinda depressing but I hope you guys enjoyed anyway. I promise to update Keeping Faith and the Wedding Game soon! please R&R! :)_**


End file.
